My light
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: An old enemy will appear in search of a new stella power,¿ will he be able to defeat the enemy along with his friends? There will be new missions, stories never told, new powers, new villains, fights, love and above all confidence. This is the English version, the original is in Spanish.


A start

It has been a few weeks since the Winxs defeated Selina and the Trixs, everything was normal, the girls talked about how they became normal with the passage of time and the great friends that were made since they met.

In alfea

Meanwhile in school, all the girls talked and laughed but they realized that a certain blonde did not laugh with them and she was distracted that she was looking at the sky.

Bloom: ¿Are you okay Stella? - She said worried looking at her best friend

Stella did not answer.

Flora: ¿ What suffers Stella? - She said worried looking at her friends

Tecna: It's been like that for a while - said carefree

Layla: ¿What do you think he's thinking about? - said curious looking at the blonde

Musa: You're probably thinking about fashion, you know how our blonde is - she said calmly

Bloom: I do not think he thinks about fashion Musa has been like that since yesterday - he said seriously denying his head

Tecna: Stella - he said asking his friend who did not pay attention

Layla: I'm already worried Stella - she said worried

Flora: To my equal - said giving him the reason

Musa: Why do you think this is so? - She said looking at her friends

Layla: I do not know, "she said thoughtfully.

Bloom: I do not know- I could not tell when little voices interrupted them

Flora: Look girls there come the pixies - she said smiling pointing her finger at her little fairies

Pixies: ¡Girls! - they said all happy looking at their fairies

Each pixie flew with his fairy together and they embraced.

Bloom: It's good to see you Lockette - he said smiling looking at his pixie

Lockette: To me also Bloom miss you a lot - he said on his calm shoulder

Musa: What do we girls think we would be in the pixie village another week more - she said surprised

Chatta: We finished our things before and we wanted to come - said quiet

Amore: What happens to Stella - said worried looking at the fairies

Tecna: We do not know - he said denying his head - he has been like this since yesterday

Layla: We have already called her for a while but she does not answer us.

Digit: In my electronic diary she says that she is thinking about a problem - she said seriously looking at her agenda

Lockette: ¿But why? - she said confused

Chatta: I have an idea! - He said smiling sharply approaching Stella

Amore: I do not like this - she said worried looking at her fairy

All the girls even the pixies nodded their heads.

Chatta approached Stella who was still distracted when ...

Chatta: Stella! - He said shouting in his ear

Stella: What's wrong! Because you scream! - She said screaming annoyed by the scare

Digit: Because for a while you did not pay attention to us - he said shrugging his shoulders

Stella: ¿Since when did they arrive? - She said confused looking at them

Amore: A few minutes ago - he said, looking at her - are you okay, Stella?

Stella: If I am, ¿why do you ask Amore? - said nervous

Flora: Because since yesterday you have been like that - she said worried looking at her

Stella: I was thinking about something - he said releasing a sigh

Bloom:¿ What were you thinking about Stella? - She said not so convinced

Stella: That the nightmare was over, that we defeated Selina and the Trixs - she said lying

Tecna: ¿In that you thought? - she said confused

Stella: Sure, ¿what else would you think about? - She said smiling while inside she was nervous

Musa: I do not know - she said thoughtfully - ¿in fashion?

Stella: Musa in that I always think - he said winking at her

Bloom: Sure? - He said without believing

Stella: Claro Bloom confides to you I would not lie to you - she said smiling - they are my best friends I could not lie to them

The girls smiled and walked until they reached each of their rooms with their pixies.

By nightfall, all the fairies were asleep except one who looked at the dark sky from her window.

Stella: It's been a while since you left - said sad looking at the window

Hello, this is my story in English I hope you like it, it will take a while to translate it but it will be in the English version, along with the other stories but it will be slow, I hope you give love, comment and follow the story.

Thank you


End file.
